Rowing of the Male Species
by emeraldoni
Summary: Rowing, or arguing, often leads to the unexpected, especially when it comes to Sasuke and Naruto...SasuxNaru


**Rowing of the Male Species**

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me._

**Note**: This is a sequel to 'Banter of the Male Species' but this can also be read as a singular piece, so you don't have to read the previous part to know what's going on here.

WARNING: Mature content. Lemon. You have been warned.

His eyes followed the shadowed figure in the bushes, silent, stealthily slipping his way through thick foliage and dried leaves. Cool air nipped at his cheeks and neck, but Naruto didn't really notice as his entire being was locked into a stance of utmost concentration. Quickly he flicked his fingers into a number of various formations, eyes following the shadow as a few clones of him self slipped off in other directions to cause a commotion.

The shadow moved.

Naruto followed.

In the distance he could hear a loud shout, an explosion. That would be one of his clones messing with Sakura and Kakashi. His cherry-blossom teammate was probably cursing him at the moment. Naruto would make him-self scarce after training. That was of no consequence now though, for the shadow had switched directions again, this time turning away from the sound and a little east, downward from the where the wind was coming.

Smart, Naruto thought, but not smart enough.

Another explosion, this time from closer by as Naruto grinned a bit, his pearly whites mischievously flashing. The shadow changed direction again, leaping from branch to branch, Naruto following in secret. The shadow would never know what hit him.

Suddenly, without warning, something slammed into Naruto.

"Shit!"

Familiar hands wrapped around his shoulders, digging a well-sharpened kunai into his neck, a warm breath puffing against his ear. In front of him, two more figures appeared.

"Aw!" Whined Naruto, "no fair! You're not allowed to team up!"

The kunai was leveled off his neck and Naruto turned to face Sakura, "you cheated!"

With a clean twirl, she put the kunai away into her pouch, a smirk gracing her features. "Expect the unexpected, remember, Naruto? That was one of the first things we were taught."

Naruto slumped, before turning to his two other team members, "this doesn't count, teme! You have to be me fair and square! You only won because you had Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei's help."

Sasuke remained impassive; rolling his eyes only once, "whatever, dobe."

Naruto crossed his arms, "that's what I thought. You know I'm better than you. Believe it—Hey! Where are you guys going? Wait!"

Sakura glance back at him, "we're going to get ramen, and if you come, you have to pay."

"What," Naruto shouted, indignant, "why?"

Her eyes flashed, voice sharp. Naruto backed down, "because, Naruto, you lost. _And_—" she pointed at her shirt, "you ruined a perfectly good pair of clothes with your stupid tricks. We established that there was going to be no bombs, but you did anyway. So, you lose and you pay."

Naruto grumbled, but it was Sakura, and when you messed with Sakura and got her angry, you did not fight back. Even Sasuke had learned that rule. As soon as she had recovered from her first love for the teme, she hadn't hesitated to treat him just like Naruto—like an idiot.

One night Naruto and Sasuke had gotten drunk—rare for the ever proud Uchiha—and he had admitted he kind of wished she would go back to doting on him, the only reason being he could do whatever he wanted around her without receiving any bruises. Surprisingly enough, he tolerated her possessive mother hen-like behavior of their little team better than even Naruto. And, well, Naruto knew he was just relieved that Sakura was currently not pursuing anyone (including him, because though Sasuke didn't care for the bruises, at least she wasn't sending him chocolate and stuff all the time.)

And though they may not love her romantically, well… they weren't going to let some joe-shmoe pick her up off the street.

(Actually, Naruto was a bit worried, because Kakashi sensei and Sakura had been pairing up _a lot _lately. Oftentimes they would lose in their group sparring matches just because of their prolonged absences. The Kyuubi container had a feeling him and the teme would have to have a _talk _with their sensei sometime in the near future.)

None of that mattered now though, because they were going to get ramen, and he had to think of a way to get out of paying the bill…

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sasuke scowled out his kitchen window at the setting sky, trying not to verbally curse the sun that wouldn't cease to blind him with its exceedingly bright rays. Really, light was such a bother, he couldn't imagine why people liked it so much. It reminded him of such…stupid things…

Sasuke sneezed and turned around to go rummage through his fridge, finding next to nothing. There was some…moldy things…some old ramen…ramen…ramen…

Sasuke growled as he pulled out one of the ramen containers covered with saran wrap. When such a meal choice had become so integrated into his fridge, he had no idea, but maybe it was a sign that Naruto had been coming over much too often lately. Ever since that night…

Quickly gulping down the ramen, cold soggy noodles and all, Sasuke dumped the Styrofoam in the trash and went to go relax on the porch. It really was a nice night. The cool wind from earlier had warmed, and was now a tolerable temperature that soothed his heated skin and wrinkled brow. It always seemed so _warm _when he though of the Kyuubi boy. Sasuke wasn't looking forward to the middle of summer when his only release would be ice-water. He refused to take a cold shower, because that would just be admitting something he wasn't ready to admit yet, something that…

Pouring himself some cooled Sake, Sasuke relaxed at the edge of the porch, looking over his garden. The cicadas were singing loudly, but were quickly being overrun by the sounds of night. Sasuke sighed as he took a sip of his beverage, slumping back, digging his bare toes into the smooth pebbles settled about his home, weaving into paths that flowed through the over-grown garden. It was peaceful moments like this that he lived for, these moment when silence reigned and-

"Teme!"

When silence reigned and he was left alone-

"_Teme_!"

Sasuke growled, slamming his small cup onto the aged wood, sloshing alcohol over his clenched fingers. He had just calmed himself…

"Teme! Teme! Teme!"

"What, Naruto, _what_!?" Sasuke had whirled about; teeth grimaced in a snarl, "what could you possibly _want_?"

Naruto stopped, leaning over, out of breath as large blue eyes pleaded at the slightly taller young man, "Please, teme, please, let me stay at your place tonight!"

Sasuke blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Please!" Naruto had gotten down on his knees, clasping his hands together, begging like an ill-fed dog, "please! Sakura's mad at me for skipping out on the ramen bill and when I tried to go home I saw her waiting at the door and I know if I got there she'll kill me, so please, Sasuke, please! Let me stay with you, just for tonight, plea—"

"No."

Naruto slumped, eyes widening, "Ple—"

"No."

"Oh, c'mon Sasu—"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"P-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried not to betray his flustered face, hiding behind irritation as he rubbed the brow of his nose with two tense fingers, "Go ask Kakashi."

Naruto slumped over to Sasuke, sitting next to where the Uchiha had been before the interruption, "I really, _really_," Naruto muttered, "don't think that would be any safer."

"She'll leave soon, idiot, just wait it out." Sasuke didn't even want to contemplate that previous comment. It was too disturbing on so many levels.

"No, she won't, teme, you know she'll look for me all night. She gets serious over the money stuff."

Sasuke knew that. He had once skipped out of paying on one of their teams little excursions, and she had literally _hunted him down_ and made him hand over the money he 'owed' her.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "she'll never expect me here, so this is the perfect place. And it's not like you don't have enough room. You have a whole district to yourself."

Sasuke tensed.

"It's not like I have a choice."

Naruto quieted, seeming to realize the naïve harshness his words had relayed to the stoic Uchiha. "Sorry, Sas—"

"Stay if you want. I don't care. Pick any room. It's not like anyone else is here."

With that, he walked away, silently disappearing down a darkening hallway and into his room.

Naruto slapped his forehead.

How could he be such an idiot? Sasuke had just recently taken up to living in the Uchiha district; finally facing his past and not letting it consume him. That did not mean though, that it didn't hurt, because in all reality the wound, though over a decade old, was still raw and festering. It took a long time for one to get over the death of their entire family, including the murderer.

Naruto forced his hand not to attack his face again, catching a glimpse of the half empty cup of Sasuke. Taking a swig and emptying it, he went to go find himself a room—preferably one without too much dust in it.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, face tight and expressionless as he quickly dried himself off and slipped on the thin sleeping yukata. He couldn't help the bitterness that rose up in him at Naruto's slip up earlier. He knew it was Naruto's fault, but the accidental comment still rankled at him all the same. This place was too empty for its own good. One of these days he would have to get a wife and produce some heirs and fill the place up again…

The prospect, though that had been one of his goals, held no satisfaction for him. There was something else he wanted, something else that called…

Sasuke swiftly ruffled his damp hair, attempting to rip the thoughts from his brain as well as the freezing liquid. With a frustrated sigh, he crawled into the large bed, fitting the size of his room—the master bedroom. It felt…empty.

Rolling over, Sasuke couldn't help the memories that overcame him—both the dark and the light. His time with Orochimaru, hunting Itachi, coming home, seeing his team…

…and then that night…

That night had messed everything up for him. He had been stable, steady until that night, until Naruto had to barge in and mess things up. It was foggy. He didn't remember why Naruto had come, or how it had been started, he just recalled that somehow they had ended up rolling on the floor like a pair of unrestrained, hormonal teenagers…which in essence that's what they were, but, still…

And the worst part about the whole ordeal is that it had felt so _good. _Restraining and being restrained, the feeling of hot lips pressing against his and callused hands kneading his abs—it was something he couldn't forget. Multiple times he had woken up, hot and sweaty and aroused from his dreams—ashamed that his thoughts had taken such a wrong turn. He was certain that Naruto wouldn't be thinking such thoughts. The boy—though perverted—was still pretty naïve for his age. Sasuke was disgusted with himself.

But he couldn't help it.

And then _this _had to happen. He just wanted to curse Sakura for her stubbornness or Naruto for being a cheapskate, or maybe just both for being complete idiots and putting him in this awkward predicament. Hopefully the night would go smooth and he could wake up in the morning with nothing on his mind but the lust for a cup of coffee and nothing else.

Sasuke's hope shattered as a creak came from his doorway—the squeaking open of his heavy door. In the deep gloom, he could barely make out the bright flash of orange and blond.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke sat up, attempting not to slit his wrists with the kunai hidden under his pillow, "What, Naruto?" His voice was loud in the heavy silence, harsh and cutting. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Don't be an ass, teme," Naruto hissed back, "I came to apologize!"

Sasuke couldn't figure out why Naruto was whispering. There was no one to wake up. And what was he coming to apologize about? Naruto _never _apologized to Sasuke. Other people—yes, but to Sasuke? Never.

Sasuke tensed as he heard light footsteps tread across the room over to the end of his bed.

"Go _away, _Naruto. I need to sleep."

"Shut up, teme, I have to say something."

"No. I don't want to hear it. Go. Away."

"Shut up, Sasuke, and listen to me!"

"No."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto shouted, tromping over to the edge of the bed where Sasuke sat up, "I'm trying to do something good!"

"I don't care."

Naruto punched him. It wasn't a hard punch, just one that snapped the Uchiha's head to the side. It would definitely bruise in the morning.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke shouted, gripping his cheek, glaring at Naruto with sharingan eyes.

"For being a bastard! Now let me talk!"

Sasuke launched off the bed, tackling Naruto to the hard wood floor as he grappled with him, sitting on the Jinchuriki's waist as he spat into his face, "I don't want to hear it! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Naruto was silent, a deep growl coming from his throat, their noses barely a hair apart. Sasuke snarled right back, pushing Naruto harder into the ground roughly once more before sitting up and striding a few feet away, arms crossed.

"Say what you want to, then get out. I don't want to deal with you right now."

Naruto rubbed his wrists, sitting up and hunching over, blinking at the ground, "I just wanted to _apologize, _you ass."

"Well, you apologized now, so leave."

Naruto got up, quickly exiting the room, "you know what, Sasuke? Go screw yourself for all I care. If you want to be mean and miserable, then _have fun_, I won't stop you."

Sasuke stared at the empty doorway, where the blond-haired boy had disappeared. With a curse, he slammed his fist into the floor, leaving a large, scathing indentation.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Naruto trailed his claws into the wall, leaving long gashes in the hallway as she stalked his way to his chosen bedroom. He was more than upset, more than pissed, he was… he was…enraged!

Sasuke was a moron, and idiot, someone stupider than the most foolish man in Konoha. The Uchiha was the most stubborn, egotistical, arrogant bastard that he had ever had the misfortune to meet. Naruto practically ripped the door of its hinges as he stormed over to his make-shift bed and flopped down, ripping into the pillow and making a massive mess he would leave in the morning just to piss off the annoying Uchiha. It would serve the bastard right. Damn teme…

Naruto sighed as his anger slowly leaked from him, his body relaxing as fatigue overwhelmed him. The day had been long. Practice had been grueling, as well as trying to hide from Sakura. The fight with Sasuke had just pushed him over the edge. Naruto slowly fell under slumber's spell, a light doze shifting over him as another figure entered the room.

Sasuke stared flatly down at the snoozing Naruto. Even in the calm setting, his veins ran hot with something he could not name. He wanted to say anger, but something told him otherwise. Shifting, Sasuke reached out a tentative hand to shake Naruto out of his light doze.

"Naruto."

Slowly the blond boy rolled over, his face scrunching as he caught sight of Sasuke. "What do you want?" He asked petulantly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Sasuke sighed, "just forget about what happened."

Naruto blinked, "What?"

"Forget about it. It was stupid."

Naruto blinked again, "Sasuke…are you…saying sorry?"

Sasuke tensed, "No. I'm not. I'm telling you to forget about it."

A sly grin began to travel its way up Naruto's face, his once dark face lighting up with mirth, "the teme is apologizing!"

"I am not!" Sasuke snapped, leaning in as though to make his point. Naruto just guffawed, banging a fist against the soft mattress. For some reason, the fact that Sasuke was apologizing—in the worst, stupidest way ever—was completely hilarious to him.

"Shut up, dobe," muttered Sasuke, face brittle. Naruto just kept laughing as though Kakashi had gotten hit on the head with another eraser. He just couldn't help it.

"I said, _shut up!_"

Suddenly, without any warning, Sasuke pushed Naruto back, pinning his wrists above his head and hanging half way off the bed in an effort to subdue the now struggling Naruto.

"What the hell, Sasuke!"

Sasuke just growled, "shut up, will you?"

Naruto quieted, glaring fiercely up at the shadowed orbs hovering a bare inch above his. Their breaths mingled and whispered against flushed cheeks, and in a flash both of them were remembering a certain forbidden night and all the dreams birthed afterwards.

"Sasu—"

Naruto was cut off as rough lips landed against his; passionately pressing him down into the sheets as Sasuke slowly crawled all the way on top of the bed, on top of Naruto.

And though Naruto's mind—his morals—screamed against what was taking place, his body had no qualms of fallowing through. Without thought, he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and roughly kissed back. Tenderness was a foreign concept, and what they were doing was more like an intimate fight than anything else, a battle to see who was dominant, who was the leader.

With straining muscles, Naruto flipped their places, pinning Sasuke beneath him as he struggled to get out of his jacket and shirt. The clothes seemed awfully stubborn and Naruto was about to pitch a fit when two pale hands came and ripped the clothing off.

"Aw, man, Sasuke, that was my fav—"

"Shut up."

Naruto complied as he roughly pulled apart Sasuke's sleeping yukata, the material much easier to discard that his own clothing, and quickly Sasuke was just as bare as the day he was born. Naruto moaned as he felt the Uchiha's cool hands slide up his naked torso, massaging the muscles, until they dropped even lower and gripped the bulge pulsing in his pants.

Naruto let out a harsh shout, just as quickly shifting and pressing his pelvis to Sasuke's while attacking the darker boy's neck with his tongue. A light groan vibrated into Naruto's lips as Sasuke wriggled beneath him, shifting and stretching like a cat. Lifting himself up from the sharingan user's neck, Naruto trailed a long glance down the toned body. Muscle twitched with adrenaline and pleasure, anticipation made obvious by his blatant arousal. A warm flush ran through Naruto's body at the sight, lowering him self to start kissing even lower, pausing to lavish Sasuke's chest and nipples. Sasuke moaned again, clenching the sheets in damp fists.

"Na—Naruto…now…" Sasuke gasped out. With a flash, he flipped their positions once again, shifting them so Naruto was on his knees, Sasuke hovering over him.

"I've never…" He started, but didn't finish, for Naruto had pressed his rear into Sasuke.

"Aaaah—Na—" He shoved himself inside.

It was tight, amazingly tight, insanely tight. Sasuke tensed, a low whine coming form his throat as Naruto stretched, shouting hoarsely, "Sasuke!"

The pause was short lived. Sasuke shifted, the friction slowly becoming smooth as he pumped in and out, each time the ecstasy mounting as he went faster and deeper. Naruto fell to his elbows, panting and buckling under the pressure mounting inside of him. With every thrust, every shove, he could feel it spiral through his body, a shiver up his spine that forced him to shout with release.

Sasuke's lips found their way to Naruto's back, kissing unmethodically, countering their forceful rhythm with vengeance. With each touch, the coil tightened inside of them. It release first for Naruto. He could feel it spring inside of him, and he was awash with the most amazing feeling of rapture, better than anything he had ever felt. Naruto's muscles tensed and relaxed, collapsing in as Sasuke shoved a few more times, shouting as he gained his release as well.

Just as quickly, both of them collapsed, Sasuke lying haphazardly on Naruto as they both fought to gain their breath. Slowly, Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach, turning his head to the side as he attempted to cool himself down.

Beside him, Naruto did the same.

"…teme…"

Sasuke nearly groaned from annoyance. Did the dobe really have to talk _now?_

"Hn."

There was a slight pause, a loaded silence.

"Next time…I'm on top."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "better get stronger then."

Naruto snorted, "Whatever. I just let you be on top this time, since you apologized and all that."

"Hn."

And with that, they fell asleep.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Naruto stumbled up the steps of his apartment complex, cursing the seemingly never-ending set of stairs. It wouldn't have been so bad if his rear didn't hurt so much. He had gotten Sasuke back for that, though… He was just glad no one he knew had seen him. He didn't need people asking questions about why he was walking so weird.

Grumbling, Naruto dug through the kaki pants he had borrowed from the teme. His other ones were, at the moment, out of service. Grasping his room key, Naruto froze as his doorway came into sight

There, slumped against the far wall, was a sleeping pink-haired kunoichi, kunai in hand. Slowly, so as not to wake the vengeful flower, Naruto backed away. With ninja stealth, he silently hurried down the hallway and to the staircase.

Maybe he would stay with Sasuke just a little bit longer. It's not like the teme should mind too much. Naruto was sure he could make it an…enjoyable experience.

Yeah…

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

**A/N: **Oh my god. Shoot me now. That was one of the hardest freakin' things I've ever had to write. I've never before written a yaoi lemon, so that was my first, and I probably won't be writing any more. It was a request, and I did it. I actually loved the story up until the lemon. I kind of just want to cut that part out… I'm just any good at this sort of thing. Strait I can do decently (I hope), but yaoi...

Anyways, please review. Tell me how I did on this…this…thing.

Until next time…

emeraldoni


End file.
